1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper systems, and more specifically, to a pivot body for a windshield wiper system having a lighter weight and reduced stresses, and uses no tools for assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional windshield wiper systems known in the related art include some type of wiper blade assembly mounted to an arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent the windshield and pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper blade assembly across the windshield. A rubber wiping element is supported by the blade assembly and contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. In addition, these windshield wiper systems include a linkage assembly interposed between an electrical wiper motor and the wiper arms for translating rotational movement of the motor into pivotal movement of the wiper arm across the windshield. The windshield wiper systems include a connection between the linkage assembly and the wiper arm.
While windshield wiper systems known in the related art have generally worked for their intended purposes, there is an ongoing effort to provide a lighter weight connection with improved structural rigidity and strength, which have heretofore not been obvious to persons having ordinary skill in the art.